Skull Fortress
stage replaced with this version}} |caption = Skull Fortress in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Medium |availability = Starter |music = *''Skull Fortress'' *''Flash in the Dark / Galaxy Fantasy'' |game = SSF2 |series = Mega Man |legality = Banned }} Skull Fortress, also known as Wily Castle ( ), is a starter stage appearing in Super Smash Flash 2, based on the common final stage of the classic games where Mega Man confronts the mad scientist Dr. Wily. Layout The stage is composed of a large number of pass-through platforms at the middle and solid terrain at the sides, with a gap below the platforms. It is a walk-off stage, making it effective for chain grabs. The background of the stage shows Dr. Wily's Castle. From time to time, a horde of various Mega Man enemies: Mets, Battons and a single Sniper Joe 01, are shown leaving the castle, and soon appear on stage walking from one side to another, dealing damage to everyone in the way. It is effectively possible to be locked by the minions via unfortunate DI, making them a dangerous hazard. Music *The main music track is Skull Fortress, an electronic rock remix of the theme that plays on the first and second stages of Dr. Wily's Castle in Mega Man 2. *The alternate music track is Flash in the Dark / Galaxy Fantasy, a rock remix of the themes that play on Dr. Wily's Stage 1 and Galaxy Man's Stage in Mega Man 9. Tournament legality This stage is banned from tournaments. It is very large, with some partial solid ceilings off to the sides, making it difficult to score KOs. The stage has many platforms scattered about, allowing characters with strong vertical movement to dominate. There are also walk-off edges, which are self-explanatory, and a pit of death in the center of the stage, which is also self-explanatory. Overall, this stage requires a player to completely change the way they play the game in order to succeed here, as traditional skills do not apply very well to the alien layout. Origin .]] Skull Fortress is based on the multiple Castle Wily stages that have appeared throughout the classic ''Mega Man series and is in fact one of the many alternate names these fortifications are known as. As the name implies, it is a skull-motif fortification that serves as Dr. Wily's stronghold, they often have several hazards, mazes, strong enemies, rematches against the Robot Masters, and a final fight against Wily inside one of his machines; like the Wily Machines and Wily Capsules. Wily Castle first appeared in Mega Man 2, replacing the original "Dr. Wily's Robot Manufacturing Plant" from the original game (though it was later renamed Wily Castle in the remake Mega Man Powered Up). The fortress seen in the background of this stage is not particularly taken from any of the Mega Man games but rather seems to amalgamate multiple designs from these games to create a new, original design. Mets or Metalls are enemies that have appeared since the original Mega Man, though the variant they are mostly known for (and the one that appears in SSF2) is the Neo Metall, which debuted in Mega Man 2. Similarly, Battons are bat-like enemies that also debuted in Mega Man 2. Sniper Joe 01 is an upgraded version of the common Sniper Joe enemy and said version originates from Mega Man 7. Gallery Screenshots Mega Bro.png| and Proto Man, on Skull Fortress. Wily TV.png|Mega Man and near the Wily TV screen. Early designs Mega Man sense the robot enemies.png|Mega Man sense the robot enemies are coming. newwily1.png| and , on Skull Fortress. newwily3.png|Goku dashing, while Wily's minions are coming from the base. newwily2.png|Goku being attacked by Wily's robot minions. Peach Being Grabbed By Sonic SSF2 v0.9b.png| being grabbed by , on Skull Fortress. Trivia *The way Wily's minions come out from the base is similar to how the Yellow Devil comes out in 's stage counterpart, Wily Castle. This was just a coincidence, though. See also *Castle Wily Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series